Play for me?
by canstopwontstop9
Summary: Massie Block is just the normal, unpopular girl at BOCD, but loves her life. Derrick Harrington is the most popular boy in school. What happens when he suddenly shows an interest in her? Massington...
1. Why?

MASSIES POV

I love going to the mall with Claire. We always have tons of funs looknig around. We normaly see the Pretty Comitee they hanging out with the Soccer players. They all think that they are

amazing and cool, but they really aren't. Derrick and Alicia. Dylan and Cam. Kristen and Josh. Allie-Rose was just hanging out with Kemp and Plovert. We went to Starbucks and they got in line behind us.

"Derry, your SOOOO funny!!!" Alicia giggled.

Derrick didn't look as into it as Alicia though...Claire and I walked around the mall more and bought some clothes and then I went home.

A few hours later I was on AIM when I got an IM from an "Unknown User"

SoccerStar19: Hey

Massiekur: Who is this?

SoccerStar19: It's Derrick!

Massiekur: why are you IMing mw?

SoccerStar19: Because I want to talk to you.

Massiekur: Okay...

SoccerStar19: Whats up?

Massiekur: nothing really...just playing guitar.

SoccerStar19: You play guitar? Since when?

Massiekur: Since like second grade...

SoccerStar19: You need to show me sometime

Massiekur: I'm kinda busy. Got to go, Bi.

Massiekur has signed off.

Soccerstar19: Bye

Everyone knew that Derrick and his friend IMed the non-popular girls at his school, acting like they were intersted in them, but it was just

to get a good laugh about their desperateness. Massie wasn't falling for it...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Review please???????? haha i think im going to put the entire story online right away..im super bored haha :)**


	2. Numbers and Texting

MASSIES POV

Derrick and I keep IMing each other and sort of are becoming friends. I was at the mall on Friday and I saw him

hanging out with Alicia and the Pretty Commitee. They were laughing, so Alicia and Derrick may be back together.

When I saw them I felt slightly jealous of Alicia. But who wouldnt?

He is the hottest guy in the school.

When I got home I went on the computor and got an IM from Derrick.

SoccerStar19: My number is 729-3486 Text Me.

I seriously am not understanding Derrick. I see him walking around laughing with the gorgeous Alicia and then the

next second he gives me his phone number to text him. Of courseI did though...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry, veryyy short chapter hahahahah )  
if i get 4 or 5 reveiws I'll update the entire story right now...:) 


	3. Falling for him massie POV

Derrick and I have been texting for about a week when he texted me.

Derrick: Can I hear a guitar song now?

Massie: Sorry, I can't. My brother Chris is in town from L.A. for the weekend.

Derrick: Ok, but your going to play for me by next week ;)

Then my phone died.

A week later I was sitting on my laptop reading Cute Is What We Aim For's new blog when I got a text message.

Derrick: Block, Meet me at the park. And bring your guitar.

The park was close to my house, so I decided to walk instead of having Isaac drive me.  
I got there and I saw Derrick sitting on the bench texting.

He looked up when he saw me and motioned for me to sit next to him. He put his phone away and turned his attention towards me.

"So do you sing too?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but very badly," I told him, truthfully. "Okay, this is Simple Enough by NeverShoutNever!"

I started strummimg and singing, which is alot tougher to learn than it looks.

"And if I was a sailor, I'd sail the seven seas to tell you baby, I don't want you to leave. Cause see this world

such a sad place and without your

pretty face, I'm sure it'll wind up much worse. And I know that you'll see some day that I can't live without you,

and I know what I say is true

'Cause I'm still stuck on you girl. I'm in love, from the first time I laid my eyes on you. Shu-do-do-do-oohh,

There's nothing I can do-o-o,

and I'm in love from the first time I laid my, lips on yours, now your walking out my door and there's nothing I

can do-o-ooo..." I sang and

finished the song. I looked up to see that he's staring at me.

"Wow....that was amazing!" He told me, smiling. I was suprised. I thought that I was really bad.

"Thanks." I said. We just sat the for a minute, smiling at each other, then I saw Alicia and Dylan walking towards

us waving. I decided to leave.

"See you later." I said as I walked off. He was still sitting there staring at the bench. Probably because he was

embarrassed to be seen with me in public.

As I slowly walked home, I replayed those few minutes with him in my head and smiled. And just like that I was like

every other girl that graduated from BOCD. I had a crush on Derrick Harrington...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I forgot to mention that Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Allie-Rose are the Pretty Committie, very popular and always hanging out with the briarwood boys. 


	4. Falling for her, derrick POV

DERRICK POV:

Was she good at guitar? So many questions left unanswered... I decided to text her again.

Derrick: Block, meet me at the park. Bring your guitar.

For some reason I decided to call her Block. I rode my bike to the park and waited. I am texting Alicia. My ex-

girlfriend and good friend. I have a feeling that she still has feelings for me, but I'm not really sure of my

feelings. I locked up and I saw that she was walking towards me. I put my phone away and motion for her to sit down.

She had an acoustic guitar and she took it out of the case.

"Do you sing also?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but badly" She told me. I doubt that she is that horrbile. "This is Simple Enough by NeverShoutNever!"

She started playing a song I'd never heard before, but then she started singing and the rest world stopped and it

was just me and her, sitting on the bench. It was amazing. I looked at her and saw the she was absolutly gorgeuos.

Prettier than any other girl at our school, probably even the world.

She had shiny brown hair with amazing amber eyes that sparkled as she played, which showed her true love for music.

Her beauty was natural, but radiant. She had her own style, unlike all the girls in Westchester who all wore the

same frilly girly clothes by the super designers.

Her clothes were girly, but more in a rocker sort of way. She t-shirt white shirt with a faded black peace sign,

skinny jeans and purple and black, checkered Vans.

I'd spent so much time looking at her, that I realized the song was over and she was awaiting my response.

"Wow...that was amazing!: I told her, and it truthfully was.

"thanks," she said,smiling at me. Then she looked up " See you later," she said as she looked up. I looked up and

saw Alicia and Dylan walking towards me. And then Massie did the one thing that I didn't want her to do. Leave.

Now I know how I feel and it has nothing to do with Alicia.

I have a crush on Massie Block. 


	5. Make it up to you?

**I've been jumping from the tops of buildings, for the thrill of the fall, ignoring sound advice, or any thought of consequence. My bones are shattered, my pride is shattered, and in the midst of this self inflicted pain, I can see my beautiful rescue. I'm falling more in love, with every single word I withhold, I'm falling more in love, with every single word you say, I'm falling head over heals for you...**

A week went by and I hadn't talked to Derrick. He was probably embarrassed to be seen with me because I wasn't popular like him. My birthday was during that

time. I got a beautiful Fender acoustic guitar with a sunburst finish. I loved it. I played it for 3 hours straight. I kept thinking about if Derrick thought I was a horrible singer/ guitarist. His

delayed reaction probably meant so. He was just being nice, which makes me like him even more. I don't crush alot on the guys at BOCD. The non-popular boys are all weird, geeky and

afriad of girls, while the popular guys belonged to the Pretty Committe, and they wouldn't date the other girls. They were the ultimate clique. I've never really been jealous of Alicia Rivera

until now. She had everything; money, amazing beauty, friends, she was the alpha of the Pretty Committee and most of all, she had Derrick Harrington. Somehow every thought i had

trailed back to him. It was a crush, but one that was definatly not returned.

A few days later I got a text from Derrick.

Derrick: Hey, sorry that I missed your B-day.

Massie: It's totally fine.

Derrick: No, it's not. Can I make it up to you?

Massie: Um, sure...?

Derrick: Okay, I'll pick you up at 7 for dinner ;)

WHAT!? Is Derrick Harrington seriously taking me to dinner?!? It probably means absolutly nothing, but it still meant something to me. It wasn't a date.

Although I wish it wasn't, it is just two friends going out for a birthday dinner.

Derrick lives about a minute walk from me, and I live about a 5 minute walk from most of the restuarants in Westchester. At 7 he showed up at my doorand we

started walking and talking.

"What are you doing the rest of the summer?" He asked me.

"Nothing really, just hanging out and playing guitar. What about you?" I asked.

"Hanging out, playing some football and skating." He told me.

"You skate?: I asked, suprised by this fact.

"Yeah, I have forever. It's really awesome." He said. I always thought that skater boys were hot. We arrived at the restaurant. I reached for the door at the same time that Derrick did,

and our hands touched. I felt an electric shock as our hands touched. I think that Derrick felt it too because he jumped back with his eyes wide. He quickly recovered and opened the door

for me. During dinner we sat and talked about school, summer, hobbies, movies. we didn't run out of topics. After dinner he walked me home and gave me a hug and I walked inside.I

went to bed and layed all night thinking about Derrick, with his shaggy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes...

_________________________________________________________________

**Sorry that the chapters are so short:(...im going to tennis camp for a week, so i'll try to upload the rest of the story by tommorrow night :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Will you?

**I don't even know. I've never felt this way before, but with someone like you,it makes sense. I dont want to go, I'll stay with you forever just as long as you love me too. Its that you talk and the way that you smile, and the way that you love black and white, Baby its the way that you hold my hand in the car, and the way the we lay in the sun, and watch the sun go down 3**

It was raining the next day and Derrick and I went to a movie. I loved hanging out with him. Even if we were just friends. I was so comfortable with him, like I could tell him anything. We

never got bored with things to talk about. It was awesome. The only problem was that the more I hung out with him, the more I liked him. That was the only thing that I couldn't tell him.

That I like him. If I did that would ruin everything. It would just turn our friendship awkward, which is the last thing I want to do...as much as I like him, I just can't lose this we were at

the mall we ran into Alicia, who was shopping with Kristen. When Alicia said Hi to Derrick, He smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen. He still liked Alicia, and she liked him back. I kept telling

myself that we are just friends and thats the most we'll ever be. No matter how much the truth hurts I had to face it.

Two days later Derrick texted me again.

Derrick: Hey, meet me at the park :)

I rode my bike to the park, in a blue v-neck, jean shorts and of course, converse. When i got there I saw Derrick sitting on the same bench that I played guitar on. I sat down next to

Derrick and he looked very nervous. He looked like he was about to tell me something. Probably that we couldn't hang out together anymore because I just wasn't cool enough. He

looked up at me and our eyes seemed even more nervous than before his hands was even shaking. Then he started talking. I braced myself for the worst. "Massie, I know this is kind of

sudden, but," He got down on one knee, "I like you...alot,"He reached into his pocket and brought out a little black box, opened it, and inside was a beautful necklace with a silver heart

pendent." Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. He looked hopeful and scared at the same time. "Yes" I whispered to him, smiling. I couldn't believe it. Derrick Harrington, my boyfriend. He

smiled bigger than he did when he saw Alicia at the mall, and then he took out the necklace. I lifted my hair and he closed the clasp so the necklace was on me. When his hand touched

my neck, I felt another electrical shock. Nothing else in the world mattered except me and him. We sat there, looking into each others eyes. His hand traced along my cheek, and it started

tingling. As we sat there, with our eyes locked, there was an electrical current between us, which seemed to be charging and getting more strong by each second. We both leaned in

closer, almost kissing, but not quite. And then he leaned in, and we kissed. It was the most amazing feeling ever when Derricks lips met mine. We made-out for over 20 minutes, and then

watched the sunset. As I rode my bike home, I felt like i was floating...


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**HEY! Sorry for the NON-update in like FOREVER! I actually had the rest of the story on my computor but it crashed. I'm going finish it and keep posting! There will be a few more chapters and a realization :) THANKS FOR READING SO FAR. review?**


	8. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE EDITING COMING

**HELLO! Sorry for not updating in forever, I have been extremely busy lately, but now its winter break! So I shall update. This was my first actual story and the story development and the character development is very shallow, so tomorrow I will edit it, add ALOT more and then add a few more chapters. There will be DRAMADRAMADRAMA**


End file.
